


Falling Slowly

by thetubelightclicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon, Cuddling, Cuteness overload, Derek Smiles, Derek giggles, Derek is in Lurrrrve, Derek want's to be Perfect for Stiles, Fluff, Hugging, In Bed, M/M, Pillow Talk, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Derek, Sleep, Snow Day, Stiles is so perfect, Whispers, awesome boyfriend stiles, best sterek feels ever, borderline somnophiliac softcore porn, falling slowly from closer was playing in the background, hidden from sight, i blame nokomis for this, i read every step you take by nokomis, i'm expecting a lot of kudos, loved up Derek, oh look a unicorn, oh wait its a werewolf jackson, peace and quiet at last, rainy day, relationship, scott is the worst main character ever, secret moment, so much feels, soo much unsatisfied sterek feels now somewhat fulfilled, teen wolf should be about sterek, where Derek thinks he's speaking over a sleeping Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetubelightclicks/pseuds/thetubelightclicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a rare opportunity of the whole house to themselves, but they end up spending the rainy weekend in bed cuddling, being amazing sappy boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Step You Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454948) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



Sleep was fading away, but the light in the room was soft and the general atmosphere was cool and snuggly. He knew falling back asleep was only a choice he needed to make. Speaking of snuggles, Derek was spooning him and had pretty much strangled him in those big warm arms of his, with Stiles’ shoulder tucked under that bristly chin, his perfect face just above his own face whispering his snores. Stiles didn’t mind… he’d willingly break every bone in his body to be in these arms (he just preferred it if he didn’t have to). He tentatively reached with his free hand to lightly rub Derek’s chin. Derek kissed his fingers almost instinctively as Stiles fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

\-----------------------

His eyes fluttered awake at their own pace. Derek’s was sprawled across the bed (face half on Stile’s chest and half off his shoulder) with him under, and the cover nowhere to be seen. The Alpha’s body was the only thing keeping him warm this rainy cold day, and he couldn’t help showing some appreciation as his left hand wrapped around Derek, making him sigh as he gently twiddled with the soft hairs on his lower back. They’d pretty much slept through most of this terribly rainy day, but he wasn’t disappointed; it was a luxury to sleep in let alone have a few peaceful hours without some kind of disaster to deal with for the both of them, let alone together. It was his turn to sigh heavily, causing Derek to shift a bit more into his left arm in reaction.

Derek in bed, in his arms…It felt like Christmas had come early this year. He couldn’t help bring his other hand to move some of Derek’s product free hair and trail a finger across that usually furrowing brow, and that perfect nose. A barely conscious Derek whispers a barely coherent “what are you doing…” which makes Stiles hate himself a bit, and shushes him back to barely conscious land. As Derek’s arms reach under him and tighten, he can’t help but fall back asleep in the arms, falling a little more in love with him.

\----------------------------

He wakes up with a captive audience, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His brain also reminds him that for the rare few seconds they opened, his captive audience had an expression he can only categorize as enraptured. He inquired with narrowed eyes and a barely coherent ‘what’cha doing’ that was more ‘wha…’ than the ‘dooo…’ that was actually heard.

“Morning…” Derek said- with a smile that was felt more than seen (that was contagious) -moving up towards Stiles’ face and rubbing noses. Stiles finally woke up enough to hug him closer, and mumble something close to a “noooo…” as Derek’s face was tucked back into that popular crevice between collar bone and neck.

“Well, it’s accurately evening…” Derek whispers lazily “we napped right through the storm”.

“Really?” Stiles says, his lack of concern quite evident as he closes his eyes again.

“Gotto be at least 5.30 even though it looks darker” Derek says, seemingly more awake-like than he should be allowed.

“Good…we’ve got a few more hours for tomorrow” Stiles says kissing Derek somewhere on his face, making him giggle a bit. Derek’s giggle was the last beautiful thing he ever heard before he slipped back into another love nap.

\------------------------------

“….the way you looked at me that day…” Derek was whispering. Stiles was barely conscious enough to comprehend those words, but they did slowly guide him back to reality to hear the rest, and not the ones before.

“July seventh, twenty twelve at seven o’ three, Stiles…” Derek says “you looked at me in a way, and your eyes just fell slowly.” Stiles felt Derek’s hand tenderly draw swirls on his exposed arm. “That’s the day I knew, that I couldn’t go back from this. I maybe moody, irrational and threatening sometimes… and words just fail me because I mostly live in my head, and I end up not knowing any way to react… I know it’s not an excuse but, since that day, I refused to give into those moods that threaten your existence in my life. It’s been a while since I’ve had something as good as you in my life. Something I want to keep and not push away anymore” he says heavy with emotion as he kisses Stiles slightly on his arm.

“I can’t help the blackness, the void in my life that makes me such a nitwit sometimes that I have actively made worse with my guilt. But please know that I’m not perfect, and I can only promise to try… and be the…”. Stiles couldn’t help grab whatever he could of Derek, hard.

“Hey…how many times do I have to tell you I don’t want you to try anything. I…” he pulls Derek closer to his face. “You have suffered enough and warred with yourself over…over everything that’s happened or gone wrong long enough.”

Stiles can’t help but sit up a bit, killing what sleep he had left in him. “Derek, stop it. Stop thinking, fretting, stop planning, stop fixing, stop… just stop. It's time that you won…” he says, pulling Derek cheek to cheek, kneeling in between his legs.

“It’s time that you know, there was no race with this… stop waging this war, and know with me, here, you’ve won darling..” Stiles smiles and tries to reason with his hands on both Derek’s shoulders, kissing him slowly. “…and whatever else happens, we’ve still got time for now. Forget what comes next, we’ve made it to here and now.” Stiles says feeling so corny for repeating himself, and so sure he vaguely quoted a song from somewhere as they kiss a bit deeper.

“Look you were not supposed to be listening…” Derek mumbles as his forehead comes to rest on Stiles’ shoulder, as something cool traces its way down his chest.

“I’d think you’d have figured out by now that I listen just as much as I talk and…” Stiles quips happily tracing the Triskele on Derek’s back.

“See this is what happens when you keep distracting me with your good looks!” Derek says before giggling a bit and rubbing his eyes and snuggling up again.

“Such a lie…” Stiles says as he rolls his eyes, “But I want you all the more for that..” he says smiling, nudging his way into another kiss with Derek who’d settled comfortably next to him, face to face, hand in hand. Time for another nap it seems. He mentally makes a note to get his dad something super amazing for leaving him home alone whilst he’s away on some official sheriff meet, and for Scott for not being a blundering sourwolf for a whole twenty-four hours (even though he’s sure he has like a zillion messages on im and sms).

Ah sleep, but…“okay, now I’m hungry…” he guiltily whispers to Derek, rubbing up to the Alpha’s legs.

“Didn’t hear that, so shut up and sleep again” Derek groans pulling Stiles closer.

“Your amazing boyfriend is hungry you ungrateful wolf…” and swats Derek’s arm whilst saying “Bad Dog!”. Derek growls before starting the tickle fight of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Read "Every Step You Take" by nokomis which is probably the best STEREK fan fic i've read like ever, nothing compares to it, so much so reading other sterek makes me feel disgusted (blame nokomis!) So much so I wrote my own fluff packed mini awesome and tender bedroom moment for Stiles and Derek.
> 
> I would love to hear your comments, and hope to reply them all!!


End file.
